madpack_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Book
What The Quest Book Does The quest book gives you a series of quests that help you progress through the pack and rewards you along the way. There might be a killing and crafting task associated with each quest that you can switch between by clicking the different task button on the left page. Claiming Rewards/Opening Quests There have been questions on how to claim rewards, so I am trying my best to clear it up! When you first open your Quest Book, you should see the intro of the book on the right, and the Mad Pack 3 Image on the left. Under this image should be the words "Click here to start." You quite literally, click anywhere on the sentence. On the left side, you will see "Quests" and "Reputation." Under quests, it shows you how many quests in total, how many unlocked quests, your completed quests, and quests available for completion. Under that, and above reputation, should be a gray sentence saying "Click here to show quests." Click that and it will bring up a page showing you different quests. Starting out, you should have just one that has a percentage other than zero, called "Readvvvvy or Not." If it is not already gray, just click it again to select it. On the right near the bottom there will be a button saying "Open," under a list of quests you have available and etc. Once you click open, it simply works as the Minecraft achievement list. Hover over the unlocked ones to see what is needed, for more info read the sections below to find out more on each quest. When claiming an award, which you will have one already completed, under the Ready or Not section. Once you open up the quest web, the one completed shouldn't be blinking or dull, but lit up and solid. Click on this, which should be called "By Re-Quest." You will see the page that is in the above picture, and simply click Claim Reward, and the items will appear in your inventory. This applies for every quest. Over The World Quest 1.1 - This isn't Bermuda "Welcome to the aether. Begin your adventure by crafting a Skyroot Sword, Pick, Shovel, and Axe." Easy enough, just chop some trees and create the tools. Quest 1.2 - Safety Torch "Find and mine some ambrosium. Use the ambrosium to make your first torches. These torches can also be made into vanilla torches, if you so wish to do." Easy enough, just find some ambrosium and craft an Ambrosium torch. Quest 1.3 - Pig Glider "Now craft a saddle. The saddle can be used with many types of animals. Want a flying pig? A flying cow? Or maybe you want to use your saddle on a Moa." This quest is quite simple. You need to craft a saddle. In order to craft the saddle, you need leather and string. Leather can be obtained by killing cows, as usual, but what about the string? You need to find and kill bunnies in order to obtain string in the Aether. Quest 1.4 - Sidekick "Craft a incubator to complete this quest. With the incubator place some ambrosium torches and a Moa egg to hatch a moa." Easy enough to craft an incubator, it just takes some skyroot plank, holystone, and an ambrosium torch. Put the egg you get as a reward in the top slot of the incubator and some ambrosium torches in the bottom slot as fuel to hatch the Moa. Quest 1.5 - Hungry, Hungry Hippo Bird "Find some aechor plants and kill it. Aechor plants are hostile monsters that appear only in the Aether. The aechor plants drop aechor petals which can be used to tame Moas." Find one of the plants and kill it, just be careful since it'll poison you. Try to find at least two so you can have three of the petals since it takes three to feed to the Moa to mature it. Killing it will reward you with the Angel Block, which is Quest 1.6 - It's a bird! It's a plane! "For this quest you have to collect a piece of the shown below clouds" Find all of the following Aether clouds: Cold Aercloud, Blue Aercloud, Golden Aercloud, Green Aercloud, Storm Aercloud, Purple Aercloud, and Quicksoil. You only need to have one block of each for this quest, but each cloud has its own special properties. Quest 1.7 - Bright as a hammer "Craft an altar. You can then click the altar with Ambrosium shards which will allow you to craft new items or even enchant for you." The Zanite Gemstones can be found below ground on any of the gloating islands. Just dig down a big and start veinmining a bit. Make sure to bring a bunch of pickaxes! Here would also be a good time to utilize the /dev/null that you just got. The /dev/null is a great item which can help you keep your inventory free from unwanted holystone that you don't want. If you still a piece of holystone in the /dev/null and holystone that you pick up afterwards will go directly into the /dev/null/. Once there's a full stack in there, any additional holystone that you pick up will be deleted, keeping your inventory nice and clean from stacks and stacks of holystone produced by veinmining. You can place items directly from the /dev/null with a right click, and if nothing is in range for you to place the block on it will bring up the interface to place items into the /dev/null or take them out. Quest 1.8 - It ain't heavy "Find some gravitite ore, and use your altar to create enchanted gravitite ore. With that make your new Gravitite armor set." Gravitite can be found below the ground while being more common more towards lower Y levels. So try to get as low on the island you're on as possible to increase your chances of finding the ore. You'll need at least a Zanite pickaxe to harvest the ore so make sure to craft one before going mining. Once you have all the gravitite ore you need, head back to your alter and right click on it with the ore to place them in the altar. Then start feeding ambrosium shards to the altar to enchant the gravitite. Quest 1.9 - Because Aliens "Continuum ore is the rarest ore in the aether. It can be found in any layer of the islands. Mining this ore grants you orbs. Try and right click a orb." This ore is crazy rare, just keep looking. The orb will give you a random item. You'll need a gravitite pickaxe to mine the ore. Quest 1.10 - ADDDR- Inside Job "Defeat all the bosses in the Aether Dungeon The Sliders Labyrinth, to finally go to the final room and kill the Slider boss." The totems you get from the previous quest can be placed anywhere to enter into the dungeon by right clicking on them. Items to take into the dungeon: multiple pickaxes, tons of torches, a couple swords, and a good amount of food. This place is very large and you can get lost pretty easily. I highly recommend blocking off/marking dead ends so when you're backtracking through the dungeon you don't go down those paths again. You have to find the 3 mini-bosses in the dungeon and defeat them all to open the door to the final boss. Everything is randomly generated so you'll just have to keep exploring until you find all of the bosses. After defeating the final boss you will get a hub teleporter which will let you return the void where you started your game. This time the nether gate is open which is where you quest will continue... It's Getting Hot Quest 2.1 "Find and mine some Nether Diamond ore." Nether Diamond ore can be found on Y levels 1-32 so dig down to somewhere around Y level 16 and start mining. Bring a bunch of Skyroot Pickaxes with you and at least one Zanite Pickaxe to mine the actual Diamond Ore. Don't forget that you can use the Teleporter to go back to the Dimensional Hub if you need some more materials from the Aether. Quest 2.2 "Craft the Philosopher's Stone, which will be a great friend for you in this dark forsaken place." Glowstone should be easy enough for you to find while wandering around outside in the Nether. Redstone ore can be found at Y levels 1-96 so you can continue mining where you were for Diamond Ore if you haven't already found Redstone ore. Holystone can be used to make a furnace to smelt the ores and Ambrosium can be used as the fuel. It will first turn the Nether Ores into regular Minecraft ores, which you smelt again for the diamonds/redstone. Quest 2.3 "Craft a Transmutation Table." Here's the Holy Grail of the MadPack. The transmutation table from ProjectE lets you "teach" it any item that has an EMC value (hover over an item to see what, if any, it's EMC value is). To gain EMC you can feed the table any item that has an EMC value giving you essentially a bank that you can dump all your items into and withdraw any other item of equivalent value. (Please note that not all items in MadPack have an EMC value, most vanilla items do, and some items from other mods also have EMC values) You'll need some obsidian and stone to make the transmutation table. You can use a gravitite pickaxe to mine obsidian. If you don't have enough gravitite, find a couple more diamonds to craft a diamond pickaxe which will also let you mine obsidian. In the huge lava lakes of the Nether, there can be what look like pirate ships floating around. There is obsidian on these ships that you can mine. Just build a bridge out to them, but be careful of nearby ghasts that can knock you off your bridge into the lava. Might be best to be safe and build a full tunnel (blocks all around you) when heading over to the pirate ship. For the cobblestone I've found some around small pools of lava throughout the Nether. You can smelt the cobblestone you mine in the holystone furnace to get the stone you need for the table. Category:Its getting hot